The Attack of the Coconut
by Lily-PotterKOOL
Summary: Have you ever been attacked by a coconut? Well beware! They could be just around the corner, longing to come and attack you. Totally random, one-shot! Featuring Mary McDonald. R


**A/N: This doesn't really fit into HP category, but there wasn't any other so we just put it in here. This is TOTALLY random. No reason to post it. Ginny randomly thought of it, so we expanded it a bit, and posted it. Hope you like it! Enjoy! And please Review! **

**Disclaimer: WE OWN IT! DON'T YOU DARE STEAL IT! :)**

**--**

**Dun dun dun...**

The attack of the Coconut.

Once upon a time, a family of five, a mother, a father, three daughters: Teresa McDonald oldest child; Nicole McDonald Middle child; Leah McDonald youngest child, were coming back from the church and they just _happened_ to come across a coconut that was placed on the ground, lying there innocently.

The youngest child, Leah, shrieked in excitement and picked it up to show her Mum what she had just found.

'Ouuuh! Look Mommy! A coconut! Can I keep it? Oh pleeeeeeeasseee mommy! Please please please, pretty please.' She cried.

'No hunny, that's dirty, heaven knows how it got there, and who had it before. It must've been on the ground all day.' Her mother, Mary McDonald, replied.

Leah looked heart broken and looked at her Mother with puppy dog eyes. She knew this always worked on her.

'Pwease mummy, i'll wash it, ALOT.' She begged in the sweetest, cutest, most adorable voice possible from a ten-year old. Nicole, her older sister, snorted in disbelief. Leah gave her a dirty look and turned back to her mother who nodded with a smile on her face.

'YAY! YOUR THE BEST MOMMY EVER!' She shouted in excitement while hugging her mother who laughed it off but didn't notice her two older daughters rolling their eyes.

The five entered the car, Teresa raced her father to the FM radio, and turned on her channel before he could turn on his.

'Oh darn! You got lucky this time Resey, BUT I'll win next time! Like i've been winning for the past week!' Their father, Michael McDonald, said jokingly.

'Don't call me Resey!' She said groaning.

'Hey! I like it! It's like, Reeses Pieces!' Nicole teased.

'I like Tere!' Leah cut in.

'No way! That sounds like Tare--' Teresa argued

'--Or like Tyre!' Mary added. Nicole grinned.

'Okay everyone, buckle up!' Michael called.

'Oh but I hate putting my seatbelt on! It's so useless! I don't see the point of it! I don't want to buckle up!' Leah said stubbornly.

'Hmm, Mary, I think we should put Leah back into her car seat. What do you think?'

'NO!'

'Michael I think it's a wonderful idea! I'll take it out of the garage when we get back home.'

'NO NO NO NO!'

When everyone seemed distracted from the conversation going on right now, Nicole sneakily picked up the coconut that was by Leah's side and put it on the backboard, in the space right behind Leah's head. She grinned evilly as she thought how the coconut would fly right into the back of her head when her dad would stop the car immediatly, which was bound to happen with a crazy driver like him. She went back to her normal position, acting totally innocent. What she didn't know was that _someone_ knew exactly what she was doing.

'OKAY OKAY! I WILL WEAR IT! BUT NO CAR SEAT! PLEASE!' Leah pleaded.

'Okay fine, we'll have to let it go this time Michael' Mary said in a mock-sad tone, hiding the smile on her face.

'Oh no! Maybe we'll get lucky next time.' Michael acted sad, as he started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

'Okay, can we shut up now? My favourite song is on!' Teresa demanded. 'APPLE BOTTOM JEANS! BOOTS WITH THE FUR!' she sang along.

'AHHHH! SHE IS SINGING! HELP!!' Nicole shouted in fear.

'OH NO! STOP SINGING OR WE'LL DIE!' Michael shouted, purposly moving the car left and right.

'PLEASE DON'T STOP THE MUSIC!' Mary sang after the first song ended and this one started.

'Uh oh... Not good. She is starting to sing now too!' Leah complained.

'Dad! Turn it off! Turn the Radio off!!' Teresa begged.

'It's EVIL!!' Nicole stated.

'Aw man, okay if you say so.' Michael said sadly, but hiding the grin on his face while Mary winked at him.

GASP!!

'You did this on purpose!' Teresa screeched after she saw her mother winking. 'Put it back on!'

'Oh! Sorry pumpkin, too late now.' Michael grinned.

'YOU'RE EVIL!!' Nicole said yet again.

Leah took the advantage of the arguement currently going on, and quitely placed the coconut right behinds Nicole's head, so her plan would backfire and hitNicole's head instead of her own.

_Slightly windy, but it will be a nice and sunny day tomorrow._

'NOO!! NOT THE NEWS! ANYTHING BUT THE NEWS! PLEASE!' Leah shrieked. Mary winced at the loud voice and shook her head. 'I'M MELTING! MEEEEELLTTTINNGG!!'

'Dad have mercy on this poor girl!' Teresa said covering her ears. 'And us' She muttered. Nicole took her chance and moved the coconut back to behind Leah's head, she could not outsmart her.

'Ok Ok! Enough! The radio is turning off now!' Michael finally turned it off.

Leah grinned evilly. All of a sudden, tyre screaches and honking of car horns could be heard up ahead. Leah panicked and turned around quickly to move the coconut aside, because she knew what was coming ahead and it was not in her favour. Michael stopped the car immediately and the coconut went flying right into Leah's face which resulted in a bloody nose and alot of crying. Nicole burst out laughing because her plan had worked out better than she thought.

'It's all her fault!!' Leah shrieked as she pointed at Nicole.

'Is not! You brought the bloody coconut along!' Nicole swore.

'OI--' Mary started.

'Yeah but you kept on moving it behind my head!' Leah yelled.

'Did not! The car was moving and so, it just rolled on behind your head.' Nicole mentally slapped herself for the lame excuse.

'It was by my side!! How could it end up behind my head?!'

Nicole shrugged. 'Magic!'

'That's enough! Nicole your grounded! End of discussion.' Mary announced as she handed Leah a box of tissues.

--

**A/N: If you review, you'll be getting more stories! **

**Ginny Potter & Lily Potter**

**Push the purple button right down there ...**

**push it! write something! and click OK!**


End file.
